


Proper Reunion

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Platonic Relationships, Stan twins - Freeform, Stanley Pines is a hero, Tears, Twins, Weirdmageddon, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Stanley thinks, feels, and remembers things, where he finds out things that confuse him, and where he finally receives that reunion hug he’s always wanted with his brother.





	Proper Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this little idea a few days ago, when I was rewatching Take Back The Falls and I thought, “when Ford hugged Stan after they defeated Bill, that’s the first time they actually hugged in 30 years and Stan doesn’t even know that because he doesn’t remember, so he can’t actually relish and enjoy that hug from his brother.” So I decided that hugged didn’t technically count so I wrote this where they both had a proper reunion hug, also you with a dash of angst.

His family had told him, these last two days that it really was okay if it took him some time to regain all of who he had been. Ford even went into excruciating detail on just how normal it was that he wasn't getting his memories back as fast as any of them wanted. They all told that these things took time, and that Stan had nothing to worry about, he'd remember everything eventually. Though even when his brother had said this there was something in his eyes that didn't quite meet his twin's eyes, that among all the professional genius there was also fear there, but also a hopefulness. But even though he had the reassurance of his family beside him, the frustration within Stan remained.

And his family must have noticed this because they were all working extra hard to either take his mind off of it or doing their best to help him get those memories back.

But truth be told that wasn't _all_ that was bothering. Yes, the holes in his memory was indeed difficult but what was even more so was there were times these last two days where his mind would reply events in his head while he slept and sometimes they made sense but other times they didn't and when Stanley would wake up the next morning, he'd either find himself smiling or frowning in confusion. The most recent memory, or he guessed he would all these visions? Was when he was young about nineteen years old and he was dating a really attractive girl, they were dancing in some diner and then she suddenly flew off into the sky with some hippie?

It was a really odd one, he woke up confused, and when he asked the kids and Ford about it, Mabel and his brother had no idea what he was talking about and Ford looked about ready to do a head scan from how he was describing this "memory" of his when Dipper suddenly laughed and said that he had once told him when he was having a hard time with Wendy being with Robbie because he was a musician. Dipper explained that he always thought that Stan exaggerated that memory to try and make him feel better but he honestly was never really sure if he made that ending with Carla and Thistle flying into the air was something he made up or if he had honestly believed that. Regardless, everyone had a good laugh after Dipper proved that the vision hadn't been from an side effect from the memory gun and that was the end of it.

•

•

On the third day of his recovery, Stan turned to Ford as the two were sitting in the kitchen while Ford told him more stories of their childhood and Stan hadn't realized how small his voice sound when he asked "Was our Pa a good person?" It was that he didn't remember what their dad looked like, he knew. One look in the mirror, and he knew that he and his brother were more or less the spitting image of their father, but what Stan couldn't recall is if their dad had been a good person.

At the question, Stanley watched Ford's eyes go wide and he stiffen just a little. "What?" His brother was obviously taken aback by the question, so Stanley decided to explain.

"I mean, I remember what the old guy looked like, hell I even remember the day he died, but I don't know him. Like I can't seem to recall how he was. Like if he treated us right or not. When he kicked me out, I always thought that because I deserved it because I broke your project and cost us so much..."

A hand touched his shoulder, stopping him from going any further, "Now hold on, Stanley.' Ford's words sounded calm and soothing, making Stan relax just a little more as well. "What happened back then, even if I had been angry at you, dad had no right to kick you out. You were seventeen years old, barely even a legal adult yet. What he did to you back then and back when we were kids, was never okay. Do you understand?"

Stan nodded, how could he not when Ford sounded so convincing. "Okay but, is it bad if I don't ever fully remember everything about him?"

Ford had a far away expression on his face, almost like he was thinking about something, "Not everything about Pa had been been, but— but some of his worst traits shined through more then his good ones. I wouldn't worry about him too much, Stanley. If he was never able to see the greatness in you then he isn't worth your time." His brother smiled and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Okay?"

Stanley smiled, feeling a little lighter, "Okay."

•

•

On the fourth day of his recovery Stanley woke to again to another vision that left him baffled. The scene he had dream about was him sitting in a clearing within a forest, he felt the wind blowing threw his hair and heard the birds chirping in the distance. Then he saw the kids and Ford coming towards him, he watched as Mabel come to him, putting his Fez on his head, then her expression turned from joyous to that of horror as she was dragged away from him by Ford and Dipper. His body numb he couldn't do anything but sit there as Ford talked to the kids, Stan watched as Ford walked over to him and knelt down to his level, his brother's face looked absolutely distraught with grief. Then without so much as a warning, Ford embraced him tightly, letting out a few muffled sobs against his shoulder, while Stan sat there motionless.

And when he woke up a few minutes later, he was crying, a whimper tore itself from his throat as sweat dropped down his forehead, he had the worst ache in his chest he didn't understand why. Because that hadn't happened, right? True, when Stan recalled the events of Weirdmageddon he and Ford had somewhat reconcilied before hand. Stanley remembered as they had swapped clothes, Ford had told Stan how sorry he was and how wrong he had been about him for these last few decades. But they had not, —to Stan's knowledge at least— have hugged one another since before their Pa kicked him out.

Sitting up in bed, Stan wiped at his cheeks before putting on his glasses and checking the time, _4:15 am._

_Ugh, great I'm gonna regret getting up this early. _He thought with a sigh, as he rubbed at his face, annoyingly. Gently, he swung his legs over his bed and stood up, holding onto the side of his bedpost for support as the action made him feel dizzy, as it always did. Quietly, he opened his door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to get himself something to drink, something to keep him awake.

He settled on a Pit Cola and decided that maybe the fresh air outside would calm him down. He tried so hard to clear his head, to make this pain in his chest stop aching but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts always went back to that dream. Now that he had time to think, a chance to a take moment and breathe he was finally able to process it all, the dream had felt way too vivid for it to not have been a memory, the question is why was he suddenly remembering it now? Leaning back against the couch, Stan closed his eyes and tried to piece it all together.

The next moment Stan felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, and he couldn't deny that the simple contact made him jump out of his skin, jolting him from his peaceful serene. Eyes snapping open, he blinked several times, mind still in a dazed confusion. "Stanley?" Almost on autopilot, Stan turned to the voice and saw Ford standing there, a frown on his face and worry in his eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Stanley opens his mouth to try and answer only for a yawn to escape instead of actual words. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth and rubbed at his eyes. And he only got that much redder, when Ford softly smiled at him. "Did you have a nightmare?" The concerned expression Stanford had previously on his face was back.

Stan blinked yet again, and he turned towards the lawn, the morning sun made it have a purple like hue to it as he watched the last few fireflies dance around the yard before the full raise of the sun would make them go away. "Not necessarily?" He paused, to try and find the right words. "I mean, I did wake up crying and—" Stan barely had time finish his sentence before Ford was kneeling down in front of him, with a serious expression but also a gentleness Stan hasn't seen since they were teenagers.

"Did you remember something?" Ford asked while softly placing his six fingered hand on Stan's knee. Going into _Kill Mode_ within seconds. "Did you remember some_one_? Did they hurt you, Stanley..."

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Stanford, it's nothing like that." Jeez, when had his brother become so threateningly protective? More so when had he come that way towards him? _Probably after he had to erase my mind_. "I just remembered something that didn't really make sense to me? Like maybe I made it up, or wishful thinking?"

"What was it?" Ford urged softly, his voice holding that same gentleness again.

Stanley looked down to his hands, and clenched them. "I was sitting in a clearing, everything was peaceful? Which is weird because the forest here is hardly ever peaceful." He paused for a brief moment as Ford chuckled lightly at that, "I was alone, and then I saw you and the kids coming my way and then Mabel was all happy to see me and then she got all sad and you and Dipper had to pull her away from me?" He unclenched his hands and was now just staring at them open faced. "And then you—knelt down into front of me, hugged me and started _crying_?” The moment in question flashed within his mind as he closed his eyes and was gone just as fast when he opened them seconds later. "Was that— _Did_ that actually happen or am I completely crazy?" He glanced up at his brother whom looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights, then his expression calm as he inhaled a small sigh.

"Yes, that... actually did happen. It was the day you lost your memories, the day that you— were just _gone_." Ford explained thought his had a far away look in his eyes, almost like his twin was recalling that memory himself too. But his 

"And you hugged me?" Stanley inquired, narrowing his eyebrow, "But you've never really been a hugger.

Ford nodded letting out a huff with a small smile, "Yes, I suppose I did, I was... rather emotional at having lost you."

"But I never hugged you back." Stan stated, speaking matter of factly. Because if that actually had happened, why wouldn't he have returned that display of affection? When he's waited 30 years to do so ever since he brought back his brother from the other side of that portal?

His brother nodded, solemnly. "I suppose that was because you did not know who I was." That still wasn't a good enough excuse in Stanley's opinion.

"I coulda tried at least."

Ford's hand gently squeezed his knee to get his attention. "I don't blame you for not doing so, Stanley. I was basically a stranger to you at the time."

"_Still_."

They both laughed, laughed like they hadn't done in years where their shoulders bounced and their smiles reached their eyes. Then a comfortable silence fell between them. Ford made no move to stand and walk away, he simply just stayed where he was legs crossed, sitting on the porch. It was such a feeling of nostalgia, because this was something they use to do as kids. Just kneeling down in front of each other, it was the easiest way to show that the other was there and always would be. Something that would most always would result in an embrace.

But that hadn't happened.

And all too quickly Stan felt this urge, this tick within his bones. His body was practically screaming at him "_I want a hug_." But he didn't know how to properly word it to Ford without feeling embarrassed, because how much worse could this get he was 59 years old and he was wanting a hug more then a teenager wanted a car for their birthday. Well hell, this was his brother after all, it's not just Ford would ever judge him. "F-Ford?"

"Hmm?"

Stan racked his brain for something to say, to explain his feelings without sounding too desperate. "So since that hug you gave me didn't really count since I didn't know who ya were..." why were his palm sweaty all of a sudden? "I was wondering maybe if we could have that 'reunion hug' properly? Ya know now that I remember who you are and all and since your not gonna punch me. If... ya know you don't find that stupid."

_Dammit, why the hell was this so hard to do?_

To his relief, when Stan looked back to his brother, he found that Ford's expression didn't have one of a teasing nature or smugness. But a genuine smile with a fondness that each his eyes. "Stan, nothing about what your asking is stupid." Ford said as he uncrossed his legs and adjusted himself into his one knee like he had before. And Stan barely has time to utter another excuse, clearly still embarrassed, before he's being hugged properly this time by his twin.

This was definitely a whole lot different then his dream. There Ford was basically clinging to Stan, while sobbing his little genius heart out into his shoulder. But now Stanford held him gently, arms gently wrapped around his shoulders. Stan wasted no time in recuperating, he brought his arms around Ford's back, and he hugged his brother for the first time in 40 years.

And it felt like old times. It felt like nothing changed and yet everything changed all at the same time. He spent his entire half of his life dreaming of this moment, he spent 10 years trying to get back in the good graces of his family so that he might have that again and then he spent another 30 trying to get his brother home.

And now he was here, now they were okay.

That knowledge alone made tears burn at his eyes. Because _god_, had he missed his twin, his other half. He waited _so long _for this, so long to reunite with his brother, to just let everything go and just be brothers again.

Gently, he reached a hand up and yanked his glasses off his nose and they fell to the floor with a clatter, while his grip on Ford's trench coat tightened, to the point where his nails dug into the fabric. His shoulders shook as a sob escaped his throat, and the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of his own emotions and Ford was the only one keeping him from being dragged down into that dark abyss he thought he'd never find his way out of.

So he clung to Stanford, buried his face into his brother's shoulder and _cried_. He cried and wept for all that he lost and all that he gained. He cried happy tears and sad tears, tears made from shame and guilt. He wept like a child, cried even harder then the day their Pa kicked him out and even harder then the day he lost Ford through the portal.

Soon his sobs turned into hitched breathing, that then turned into hiccups that left his entire body trembling.

A few more minutes pass before Stanley's tears finally ran dry and the sobs become much more quiter. And when Stan was coherent enough to think straight, when the fog of his emotions had lifted to where he now felt tinge of embarrassment for falling apart as much as he had from a simple hug from his twin, Stan moves to part from this embrace, because Ford must be weirded out by this, by this breakdown?

But as he goes to pull away, Stanley barely gets three inches of distance between them before he feels his brother gently yank him back down. Ford's arms tightened around him, holding him close and secure against his chest, while one of Ford's hands dug into the fabric of the back of his shirt, the other tightly curled around his shoulder. It was at that moment that Stan realized that his genius of a brother was actually _crying_ just as hard as he had been before, if not more so. The shock of it all, the knowledge that Stanford was crying and clinging to him like the one in his dream had, left Stanley stunned for a few minutes.

"Stanley..." Ford's voice sounded just as broken as Stan felt. He could hear the guilt laced throughout that voice, along with shame and joy and fear all with that one word. His brother tightened his hold around him that much more. "_Stanley_—" It didn't take but mere second for fresh tears to fill his eyes once more and it took even less time for him resumed his tight embrace as he buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

And there they stayed, clinging to one another, as the force their combined sobs shook them both, left them trembling with hitched breathes. Amongst their cries, Stanley found himself babbling almost incoherently, "Ford... I'm sorry." Because what else could he say but how sorry he was, everything that happen had been his fault more or less. The Portal, Ford's project, Weirdmaggedon? He had a hand in all of that and god, his heart could hardly handle how sorry he was. "Everything is my fault, I'm so sorry."

Distantly, he felt Ford shake his head against his shoulder. "Stanley, _no—_" Stanford sounded like it was taking a lot of self control just to remain speaking, as his breathe kept hitching. "None of this is on you. I'm the one who's sorry, because **_god_** I was wrong. Stanley, I was _wrong_ about you and how I saw you."

Ford pulled away from their desperate embrace long enough to look at Stan in the face. And Stanley could see the tears still streaming down his cheeks, his glasses smugged and pooled with tears that clung to the frames. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Stanley. And I'm going to spend the rest of my days proving that to you, because that's what you deserve, the absolute best for all the good you've done and I'm so sorry that I and the rest of the world made you feel any less than that." Softly, Ford leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Stan's and smiled a big watery smile. "I love you, Stanley. Never forget that."

Stanley's lower lip trembled without his permission, his breathe hitched and he almost choked on it because when had Ford become so sappy? Hell, when had _he_ become so sappy? Was it from old age? Or was the memory gun solely to blame? Regardless, none of that didn't stop the fresh sob to escape his throat, because he's waited 30 years to hear those words from his brother and now that he was, he could hardly contain himself, it was overwhelming, feeling this much joy and sadness all at once. "I love you too, nerd."

He was barely holding himself together, but lucky for him he didn't have to because Stanford was right there to keep him from shattering and in turn like a two sided coin, he was there to keep Ford from breaking too. Together, they held each other above the surface, kept each other afloat, content in each other's arms.

And when all the tears were cried out, and the sobs turned quite, did they finally detangle themselves from each other only to take a new position with both of them sitting on the couch, each having one arm wrapped around their shoulders, and together they watched the sun fully raise into the now blue sky, signaling a brand new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Stanhugs will never cease to be the death of me, I loved reading them and writing them even though i’m not very good at it. Like it could be better. But meh, I’m happy with how it turned out. Also for those who wear glasses 24/7 like I do will understand that crying with them still on your face is the absolute because not only do they get dried tears on them but the tears pool and lay against the frames. It’s so annoying, which is why I’m like Stan where if I start to cry, I just take my glasses off XD
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this little Drabble, feedback is always welcome and appreciated in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


End file.
